


Pull Down Fir What

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol’s reaction is not so pretty when she catches Therese start pulling the lights off the Christmas tree to store them and put away.





	Pull Down Fir What

“I thought we were going to wait until New Years’ to pull everything off the tree and take it down?” Carol questioned Therese one night, with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase watching her girlfriend start unraveling the white set of Christmas lights off the pine branches of their tree. Her own hands were tucked between her teal blue pajama trouser-clad legs with her feet in pink flat slippers. 

Therese stopped and peered around with a clump of lights spilling from her arms. “I don’t remember agreeing to that,” she said, softly.

“You think just because Christmas is over, we all must carry around the concept that the rest of the winter season should be over, too?” Carol demanded, raising her voice an octave higher. “Well I won’t. Not yet.”

“Carol, I’m sorry,” Therese murmured. And she was, because she knew how much Winter was really important to the lovely gay mother. She now just awkwardly stood there with the tangled, green wire bundle of lights in her arms.

“You might as well go ahead and finish,” Carol sighed. “Don’t let me stop you from ripping all the ornaments off next...” now she put her head down to bury her face with crossed arms. 

Therese dropped the lights on the floor abruptly before going straight to Carol's side at the stairs. She wrapped her arms around the older woman as she sat down beside her. “Hey,” she went, trying to peek through Carol’s crossed arms. “The last thing I want on this Earth is to upset you. If you take a couple of deep breaths, or maybe look at me, we can leave the tree the way it is until the new year.”

Carol picked her head up with her face dark pink and her eyes bright and shiny. Therese wasn’t sure if she had been laughing or crying. Or maybe both. Sniffling, Carol broke into a beautiful smile, letting Therese take hold of her and pulled themselves in for a kiss. 

“I’ll make you some peppermint tea.” Therese held onto Carol’s heated, blushed face. She kissed her on the lips again, lowering her green eyes.

“Mmm,” Carol went, pressing their mouths once more with a smile in between.


End file.
